Red Velvet Roses
by Darkpeacewithlight
Summary: Elvina is the new DADA professor with a suprising past and even more suprising future. Waht will happen? how do The ever so Smexy Severus and Lucius fit in? And what is up with Harry and Draco? LM/OC/SS & DM/HP & RW/HG
1. Introduction: Elvian Raven Radcliff

**Introduction:**

Name: Elvina (el VEE nah) Raven Radcliff

Age: 19

Looks: she had long wavy red hair hat falls to about her waist when it is out of its normal braid, has luminescent green-yellow eyes, stands at about 5'6" with a long lithe body that is toned from her working out and school PE, she has her nose, snake bites, her tongue, and four piercings on each ear. She was born in England but raised in the U.S. she went to the Salem's school for gifted witches and wizards but is transferred over to Hogwarts when she moves there. She helps in rebuilding the school and becomes the DADA professor. Also Elvina is a dragona. You will have to read to find out what they are.

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter. I am just a huge fan of it.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Elvina woke to bright lights shinning through the curtains. Groaning she turned over and looked at Nashi, her house elf.

"Mistress its being times to get up. Yous have work to do befores going off to Hogwarts." she said.

"Alright, alright I am up." Elvina whispered and threw her covers back.

Elvina got up and began to get ready for a day of packing. Her last year of school had only just finished the day before and already she was off to her job. She had gotten the summons the same night and had replied a yes to it. As of tonight she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA professor for short. Looking about her cozy apartment she smiled as she waved her hand and everything packed itself. Everything was packed up, shrunken and place in her pocket in seconds. Her furniture had white clothes placed over them and spells to protect the wood. She would be back for the holidays.

Sighing she walked turned and walked out of the her apartment. Turning she locked the door and warded it with her strongest wards before walking away. Going to a back alley she orbed out and into the forbidden forest. She was close to the school but far enough away so as not to set off the wards. Spinning she headed to the academy. Getting to the gates she noticed just how badly off the school was. It was morning and she could see others already working on the outside. To her left she could see some of the blocks wobbling in their place. Moving she was on the school grounds and casting a silent spell to stop them from toppling over. Just as she reinstated the blocks of solid rock, The headmistress was by her side.

"Hello Miss Radcliff." McGonagall said tiredly

"Hello headmistress." Elvina said just as graciously.

"I saw you stop the rocks. To be able to do that from here wandlessly and silently takes a great deal of power. I am happy you will be teaching the students this year." McGonagall said with a slight smile

"It will be a pleasure to teach those who are willing to learn what I offer." Elvina said

"Well why don't we get you into one of the finished rooms then you and I can talk more."

"Actually I was thinking maybe I could help out here. I am sure you and the others are tired. I could take the place of a few."

"Alright you can take Severus', Lucius', Harry's, and Draco's place. They should all really be resting."

"Fine by me, lead the way Headmistress." Elvina said with a smile her braid swung around her as she followed McGonagall to where four men who were working tirelessly on a stone wall that had a long way to go.

"Harry, Draco, Lucius, Severus come away from the wall, you four are going to take a break. Elvina will take your place."

The two younger men stopped levitating a stone they had been working on. Elvina looked at the two older who were still levitating a rock up onto the wall. Once it was in place they turned to McGonagall. All four men trained their attention on her as she stepped forward. McGonagall looked at all of them with a slight scowl as they came closer.

"Severus, you really should not be working in your condition. Sit I am going to go get you four water and something to eat."

"No need Hermione already got us some." a dark haired man said his voice was soft but husky.

"That as it may be Mr. Potter. You are still not getting enough water or food."

"Lady McGonagall I can take care of these four. I am sure Nashi is just itching to do something. She can take care of the water and food for them." Elvina siad softly.

McGonagall looked at the young wman who stood next her and nodded "Alright. I will let you get to work."

Elvina watched as McGonagall walked away before turning her head to the sky.

"Nashi." the name was barely a whisper as Elvina turned to look behind her.

"Yous called mistress." Nisha said happily.

"I need you to get these four fine gentlemen something to eat and water to drink."

"As yous wishes, mistress."

Smiling at her house elf she turned to the wall. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled her ipod out and placed it in her ears. Turning it on she slipped out of her flip flops and walked over to the wall barefoot. Music began to play in her ears as she pulled on the magic around her. A tingling sensation flowed over her skin as she drew in the earth's magic. Silently she levitated the stones into place without much trouble. Once each one was set she locked it in place with the magic already surround the castle before her. You could not even fit a piece of paper between the stones. Finally the stones were done being placed on the wall and set. A light sheen of sweat covered Elvina's skin as she stood back to admire her work.

The young dark haired man walked up to her holding up a cup of water. "Here. You look thirsty."

"Thank you." Elvina said softly taking the cup from the young man's hand "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." he said seeming to wait for her to go screaming on about something, she only raised and eyebrow at him.

"My name is Elvina Radcliff. I am to be the new DADA professor." she said offering her hand.

Harry took her hand hesitantly and Elvina shook it with a smile. A blonde man about the same age as Harry came up to them.

"Hello I am Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco, Elvina Radcliff."

"Nice to meet you, Elvina. Where are you from, if I am not being to bold." he said his voice was a deep baritone but soft and husky at the same time.

"Not that is not bold at all I am from the states."

"Ah, that would be why I could not place your accent. What school did you go too?" a man who seemed to the exact replica of Draco asked.

Though before she could say what school she had gone to, two others joined them in the shade.

Harry had a big grin on his face when he saw the two walking over to them "Hey Hermione, Ron, how are you guys?"

"Were okay. Who is this mate?" the tall red headed male asked as he looked over at Elvina.

"I'm Elvina." she said softly

"Going back to my earlier question." the aristocratic man said

"Salem's school for the gifted witch and wizard. I just finished my schooling." she replied back easily never missing a beat, an easy smile slid onto her features.

In the distance she could see McGonagall coming over. Looking around she saw her shoes were further away then she had hoped. Sighing she summoned them over to her and caught them easily. Hoping on one foot she slid one shoe on before hoping on the other to slide on the other shoe. McGonagall was just over the ridge of the hill and on her way to them.

"I see you finished the wall, Elvina. Good, now maybe Severus and the others will rest for a while." McGonagall said softly.

Just then she heard a harsh intake of breath and looked over at the black haired man who had not spoken as of yet. A red blotch was starting to appear on his neck.

"Harry go get Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall screeched as everyone descended on him.

Elvina was one out of three to keep a level head. Pulling her t-shirt off she ripped it into strips and hissed darkly.

"Everyone move. Give the man some air." Elvina growled out as she moved forward.

Kneeling by him she opened his shirt with a flick of her wrist and vanished the bandages. Placing her hand on the gushing wound she closed her eyes and concentrated. A white glow emanated from her markings as she sent her magic to heal everything. She found high traces of poison in his blood but they had only been slowed with ease she eradicated the poison while taking a small amount into her body so she could study it later. Also she noticed that his voice box had been damaged by the snake bite and fixed that as well as the deep tissue damage, the thinning of blood, and finally the skin wound. Her magic didn't leave till it had done a full body check and got ride of the scars on his body as well.

Pulling back into herself she opened her eyes and looked at the man beneath her hand. His dark obsidian eyes seemed to pull her in. she felt like the world had dropped away from her and she knew. Her mate lay just out of her reach. Instantly she was standing up and moving away from him.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Wait!" A scratchy and hoarse voice called after her.

Elvina stopped for a split second before orbing and heading for the castle as her silvery ghost ball. She hit the ground in a crouch just outside of the great hall doors and headed in. She could hear the others coming in behind her and hide in the shadows. In a cloak of deep shadows she moved forward when McGonagall came through the door. Moving just enough to attached herself to McGonagall's shadow and began to listen to their conversation.

"What happened?" a woman with white hair asked as she finally got to the door following close behind was Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Well you lot did no good what so ever. I would have been dead by know." the black haired man sneered darkly. He seemed to be looking around for something, probably her.

"Well sorry professor but it seems as if you lived anyway." Harry snubbed back the only response he got was a dark glare.

"Please gentlemen, we are here for a reason. Poppy you didn't happen to see a young woman running by, did you? She had very stunning light green-yellow eyes and blood red hair." McGonagall said

"No I'm sorry." poppy said "If I see her though I will be sure to send her your way. I assume you will want her in your office."

"Yes please."

"Well seeing as my services are not needed anymore I shall head back to the hospital wing."

"Thank you poppy." McGonagall said softly "Severus, Lucius follow me. You four are free to do as you like."

"Thank you headmistress." Hermione said as the four turned and walked away. McGonagall walked up the stairs to their left as she went to her office. Once everyone was inside the room she closed and warded the door. Elvina moved from McGonagall's shadow to a shadow in the corner.

Going to her desk she stopped for a second before saying "You can come out from the shadows. No one is here to hurt you.'

Elvina allowed her to form from the shadows but didn't step out of them. The moonlight didn't seem able to get past the beginning of the shadows she had swathed the corner with. It was getting closer to six as Elvina watched the moon as it began its ascent into the night sky for a couple of second before looking back. It had really gotten late, what with her fixing up the wall and healing Severus. Much to her dismay Severus was rising from his chair and looked like he wanted to walk over to her but was held by the hand on his wrist.

Severus looked at Lucius and sighed. Looking to the shadows Lucius said "Come Miss Radcliff. My mate and I just want a proper look at you. We mean you no harm."

Watching them with uncertainty in her eyes, she cautiously moved forward. She basked in the moonlight as she stepped in its path from the window. A collective gasp brought her attention back to the other three in the room. Instantly she was hiding in the shadows again. He green-yellow eyes watching everything. This time both men were standing but Minerva motioned for them to sit, neither paid her any heed. Severus took one step forward and Elvina matched it with one of her own. Stepping back with each of his steps forward until she could go no further and was cornered.

The moment she had figured he was her mate, as well as Lucius, her glamores had fallen. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Severus get closer and closer to her. Then he was in front of her. Her hair had come lose from its braid and fell around her like a halo of bloody copper. Even in the shadows its color was breathtakingly vibrant. Severus reached out and Elvina flinched slightly before steeling herself against a hit she knew was coming. His hand paused before gently sliding through her hair to the back of her head. Green-yellow eyes caught and held black obsidian eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. A sigh passed her lips before his lips were on hers again in a passionate and demanding kiss. Severus pulled back and looked at her. She pulled a slightly kiss swollen lip between her teeth and looked up at him. He rested his forehead against hers.

"We finally found you, little one." he whispered to her with a slight smile. She looked in his eyes and saw so many emotions yet could only put a name to a few of them.

"And I have found you both." she whispered softly raising a hand and laying it on his cheek, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"Well this is settled. Elvina you will stay with Lucius and Severus in their quarters. Your classroom is on the fourth floor. School starts September first. Tomorrow all three of you have off. So I want to see none of you working on the castle. Unless of course it is your dungeon, Severus." McGonagall said as she looked at Lucius.

"Yes headmistress." Elvina said softly as she looked at her two mates.

Elvina looked at Lucius and smiled happily as she took his hand. Looking at McGonagall she smiled before slipping them out the door. Looking at her mates she smiled happily before orbing them to the dungeons.

"You will have to take it from here as I do not know more then this." Elvina whispered.

Severus nodded and lead them to his rooms where he spoke the password "Everlasting" and entered into the room, Elvina behind him with Lucius at the back. Elvina looked around her smiled slightly the rooms were warm but not in an overbearing kind of way. The walls were a warm brown with accents of silver, white, green, and black. The fire was roaring and cast a warm glow over everything. There were bookcases covering the far wall with a desk in front of them. The setting area was in front of the fire with a fur rug in front of it. To the left was an open door way into a small kitchenette where she could make out more brown walls as well as a small table. A shuffle brought her attention to Severus as he looked anywhere but at her. She smiled as she noticed he was nervous.

Ginning she said as she put his fears to rest "Your home is beautiful. It is almost like my apartments back in the U.S. I love it."

He looked at her and could see the truth shining in her eyes and nodded. "You must be tired. Why don't we all head off to bed."

Elvina looked nervous for the first time since Severus had kissed her. Lucius saw it and said "We will not do anything you are not ready for. If it helps we can all sleep in pajamas for the night. Severus and I will get our stuff ready. Why don't you go get a shower and get ready for bed?"

Elvina looked at him and nodded before heading off for the door he had pointed at and slipped inside. She closed door silently behind her with a soft sight. This was very strange for her, she had no idea what she was doing. She had never had a boyfriend as they were always demanding things she could not or would not give them. But know that she had her mates she was in uncharted territories. With another sigh she locked the door and turned on the water. As it warmed she got undressed. When the water was warm enough she stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her body. She washed quickly so as not to use all the hot water.

Turning off the water she stepped out and began to dry off. She had been so fast in the shower the mirror hadn't even fogged up. As she dried she began to hum to herself. Humming turned into words as she dressed.

"Bei fang you jia ren,

Jue shi er du li,

Yi gu qing ren cheng,

Zai gu qing ren guo,

Ning bu zhi,

Qing cheng yu qing guo,

Jia ren nan zai de,"

She began to hum again before starting up her singing again.

"Bei fang you jia ren,

Jue shi er du li,

Yi gu qing ren cheng,

Zai gu qing ren guo,

Ning bu zhi,

Qing cheng yu qing guo,

Jia ren nan zai de," - An extraordinary beauty in the North; she is the most beautiful being of the world; from her first glance the city bows before her; from her second glance the empire falls into ruins; but there isn't such an empire or a city; that we can love more then this beauty; The website to hear the song: .com/watch?v=bpyP4hVK1W4&NR=1-

She finished getting dressed as she fell back into humming to herself softly. As she stepped out of the bathroom she noticed her mates sitting on the couch in front of the fire. The silk pajamas swirled around her as she walked over to them.

"The bathroom is open for the next person to use." she said softly

Severus nodded and got up to take the showers. When Severus passed her he nodded to the couch indicating she should sit. Walking shyly over to the couch she sat down and stared into the fire. A while later the bathroom door opened but she continued to star at the fire. Lucius took her hand and squeezed it softly as he passed before heading through the door to the bathroom. As Elvina continued to watch the fire she could feel her eyes getting heavy and sleep trying to overcome her. Her headed nodded as sleep began to win the war though she fought valiantly, it was to be in vain. Subconsciously she had moved closer to Severus, as he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, and snuggled into his side. After she was comfortable, with her body curled up like a cats and her head in Severus' lap, she allowed sleep to overcome her.


End file.
